Bajo la cama del ángel
by Lu Lein
Summary: Bajo la cama hay algo hermoso, bajo la cama hay un ángel. "Por favor que sea rápido y que no me duela…". / Especial de Halloween 2019. KakaHina.


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Traje este oneshot para un mes tan especial para mí como lo es Octubre. En realidad después de agosto todos los meses tienen algo especial que a mí me gusta mucho por las tradiciones mexicanas de septiembre, Halloween, Día de los Santos y Día de Muertos, el Thanksgiving lo celebro porque la mitad de mi familia es de Estados Unidos, Noche buena, Navidad, en fin, la mitad del año que más amo, aparte de que hay otoño e invierno. Es demasiada perfección.

Este oneshot tiene una dedicatoria muy especial para mi amiga **Ninde Elhenair** quien me pidió este fic, no precisamente lo que fue el fic sino una imagen que a ella le gustó y que yo desarrollé en una historia. Ella es una de las mejores personas que puedes conocer. Espero que te guste mucho, Nin.

También con cariño para los KakaHinistas de corazón que siguen aquí de pie.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bajo la cama del ángel**

**Parte I. El cuerpo.**

**Por Lu Lein**

* * *

"Hyuga Hinata, por favor presentarse en la oficina del director". La bocina del salón dio el anuncio en medio de la clase de Filosofía, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes. Aquello era extraño porque Hinata era una de las estudiantes más pulcras y de renombre en el instituto católico Murasaki para jóvenes señoritas. Con certeza nunca en su vida había tenido que visitar a algún director de sus escuelas por lo que sus compañeros la voltearon a ver con asombro, preguntándose en qué tipo de problemas se habría metido la número uno de la clase. Incluso la misma Hinata se encontró pasmada, sin saber qué hacer al escuchar su nombre.

—Hinata, puedes ir. —Accedió el profesor Genma un tanto preocupado por su alumna. La joven asintió, levantándose de su lugar.

Saliendo del salón se acomodó el vestido, alisándolo con las manos. Se trataba de un vestido color azul rey ondeante que le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía tirantes gruesos, una blusa de tres cuartos de color blanco y una corbatilla roja con un prendedor en forma de cruz dorada. Caminó temerosa largos minutos hacia la oficina del director por largos pasillos solitarios de piso pulcro y paredes de madera donde de vez en cuando se veía algún crucifijo colgado o cuadros gigantes de santos y vírgenes. Una vez frente a la puerta indicada de apariencia ostentosa y con un gran letrero que reclamaba aquel lugar como la dirección, llamó suavemente y alguien dentro le indicó que pasara.

—Buen día, director Hashirama. —Saludó respetuosa. Aun eran las nueve de la mañana en ese momento. La oficina del director estaba pulcra, con muebles de madera fina y una lampara verde de apariencia costosa. Incluso el escritorio lucía impecable y ordenado, con una taza de café a la que aún le salía el vapor caliente. El ambiente olía a pino de árbol, lo que hacía que cualquiera que entrara se sintiera tranquilo, incluso si te llamaban para darte una reprimenda.

—Buenos días, Hinata. Siéntate por favor. —El hombre era muy atractivo y de cabello largo, sonriente y en sus ojos parecía haber un brillo eterno como de sol. No era un secreto que varias jóvenes estudiantes suspiraban por él y era una de las razones por las que muchas chicas se inscribían a ese instituto, aunque por supuesto Hinata era una de las exenciones. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, esperando —. ¿Te ofrezco agua o algo?

—No, muchas gracias. —Sonrió amable, aunque nerviosa —. Solo quisiera saber por qué me llamó. ¿Está todo bien en mi casa?

—Oh, sí, perfecto. Me comuniqué con tu padre ésta mañana y me dijo que las negociaciones en Inglaterra están avanzando.

—Qué bueno. ¿Entonces se trata de mi hermana Hanabi? ¿Se peleó con alguien más?

Hashirama sonrió.

—No, Hanabi se está portando muy bien. Es una buena niña, solo que un poco orgullosa. Para lo que te llamé fue para darte una noticia sobre Hatake Kakashi.

Hinata sintió un agobio en su pecho.

—¿Kakashi está bien? —preguntó rápido.

El director Hashirama la observó con detenimiento, tratando de ser cuidadoso.

—Hinata, esto es difícil, pero tengo qué decírtelo yo al ser la única figura paterna que tienes en Japón. Se te llamó a ti por ser el contacto médico de Kakashi. Él sufrió un accidente. **Ayer por la noche** se encontró su cuerpo. Al parecer fue asaltado y la situación no fue favorable para Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hace cuatro horas.**

**E**l reloj de la mesita empezó a emitir un pitido molesto. Eran las seis de la mañana. Hinata se levantó con el fastidio cotidiano de los lunes. Quería ir al baño pero había una fuerte presión sobre su estómago. Investigó encontrando el brazo de Kakashi apresándola. Intentó moverlo sin despertarlo, pero Kakashi inconscientemente la apretó más contra sí mismo. Hinata comenzó a molestarse y esta vez estiró su brazo lejos de ella con fuerza pero el hombro volvió a abrazarla.

—Kakashi tengo qué levantarme ya, me toca hacer el desayuno. —Hinata y Hanabi se turnaban las tres comidas del día. Los lunes le tocaban a Hinata y era un delirio levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno si se tenía en cuenta que dormía con Kakashi —. ¡Kakashi, ya! —gritó enojada intentando zafarse. Bien podrían quedarse en los dormitorios del instituto costoso que les pagaba su padre, pero a Hanabi no le gustaba relacionarse mucho con las personas. No es que fuera anti social como Hinata, era más bien que Hanabi siempre fue demasiado selectiva con sus amistades de una manera orgullosa.

Pronto la guerra Hatake-Hyuga acabó a los quince minutos y Kakashi se metió en la ducha. Entre las prisas de siempre Hinata no alcanzó a maquillarse, solo a peinar un poco su cabello.

—Hanabi dejó una nota —leyó Hinata cuando despegó el post it del refrigerador —, no llegó a dormir, se quedó en casa de Hanare.

—Sí como no, sabes perfectamente que está en casa de Konohamaru. —Kakashi se rio para después recibir una mirada severa de su novia.

—Por supuesto que no. —contestó molesta. Lo que ella no sabía era que Kakashi ya varias veces había visto a Hanabi bajándose del auto del chico.

—Por supuesto que sí. —dijo canturreando para molestarla y pasó por un lado de ella dejándole un besito en la frente.

Kakashi tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas de la cocina y tomó el control de la televisión. Al encenderlo apareció el canal del clima, seguro que Hinata lo había visto anoche porque era demasiado previsora y le gustaba estar informada, pero a él no le importaba verse sorprendido de vez en cuando por la naturaleza así que tan pronto como pudo le cambió hasta encontrarse con la caricatura de Coraje el perro cobarde. Era un perro rosa muy raro y miedoso que vivía con unos ancianitos en un pueblo muy solitario. A Kakashi siempre le gustaron los perros y vivir en algún pueblo tranquilo como aquellos viejos. Pero para su mala suerte vivía en la ciudad y por falta de tiempo no podía permitirse un perro.

Los dos desayunaron con rapidez volteando a ver el reloj de la pared. Los lindos bentos ya estaban listos, conformados por arroz blanco, tomatitos cherry, brocoli, ensaladita de huevito y trocitos de carne. A Hinata le encantaba cocinar tanto que su más grande sueño era tener un enorme invernadero para cosechar plantas, frutas y verduras de todo tipo, pero igualmente por falta de tiempo no podía permitírselo.

Subieron al auto de Kakashi con rapidez, éste la dejó en el instituto y luego partió a su trabajo.

Aquella mañana tenía la clase de Filosofía y se apresuró para hacer la parte que le faltaba de la tarea. Afortunadamente la terminó a tiempo gracias a la ayuda de su compañera Sakura.

Era lunes y no tenía ganas de poner mucha atención, pero era mitad del semestre y tenía que salvar los exámenes.

Pronto la mañana prosiguió hasta que el profesor de Filosofía entró al salón. Se trataba de Shiranui Genma. Todas las chicas lo amaban y la mayoría se le había declarado, pero el maestro demostró ser profesional y no se dejó cautivar por ninguna. Hinata lo conocía. El padre de él tenía negocios con Hyuga Industries, por lo que de niños se vieron mucho y hasta jugaron, pero ahora que él trabajaba y ella era estudiante su amistad se había pausado herméticamente a una relación estrictamente formal.

Genma abandonó la empresa de su padre a muy temprana edad para ser maestro y el señor Shiranui lo desheredó. A Hiashi no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que Hinata o Hanabi tuviesen contacto con él porque creía firmemente que podía "contagiarlas", pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho con Senju Hashirama como director del instituto.

—Buenos días, clase. Saquen su libro en la página 85. —indicó apenas entró. Colocó su maletín en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón verde. A Hinata le gustaban más los pizarrones con tiza, creía en lo clásico y le gustaba imaginarse en una época antigua. Eso era algo que amaba del Instituto Murasaki, que era demasiado conservador.

"Hyuga Hinata, por favor presentarse en la oficina del director". La bocina del salón dio el anuncio en medio de la clase de Filosofía, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes. Aquello era extraño porque Hinata era una de las estudiantes más pulcras y de renombre en el instituto católico Murasaki para jóvenes señoritas. Con certeza nunca en su vida había tenido que visitar a algún director de sus escuelas por lo que sus compañeros la voltearon a ver con asombro, preguntándose en qué tipo de problemas se habría metido la número uno de la clase. Incluso la misma Hinata se encontró pasmada, sin saber qué hacer al escuchar su nombre.

—Hinata, puedes ir. —Accedió el profesor Genma un tanto preocupado por su alumna. La joven asintió, levantándose de su lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**¿K**akashi está bien? —preguntó rápido.

El director Hashirama la observó con detenimiento, tratando de ser suave.

—Hinata, esto es difícil, pero tengo qué decírtelo yo al ser la única figura paterna que tienes en Japón. Se te llamó a ti por ser el contacto médico de Kakashi. Él sufrió un accidente. **Ayer por la noche** se encontró su cuerpo. Al parecer fue asaltado y la situación no fue favorable para Kakashi.

—¿Qué? No —Negó con la cabeza, anonadada, con la boca abierta —, yo lo vi esta mañana. Estuve con él. —Sonrió ante tan hilarante confusión.

—Kakashi no tiene familiares. El forense me pidió preguntarte si quisieras ir a reconocer el cuerpo. Yo podría acompañarte si quieres.

Para Hinata aquello parecía irreal. Justamente en la mañana había estado con Kakashi. Era totalmente ilógico que hubiesen encontrado su cuerpo muerto la noche anterior.

—No puede ser. —Sonrió como burlándose porque notablemente eso era un mal entendido. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del uniforme y lo desbloqueó, enseguida llamó al móvil de Kakashi y esperó un momento, pero él nunca contestó —. Vi a Kakashi esta mañana, él no puede estar muerto.

—Lo entiendo, tal vez solo sea un error. Tal vez sea otra persona —Hashirama asintió —. Pero el forense quiere que vayas a ver el cuerpo. ¿Podemos ir y luego seguir con nuestras vidas? Solo por protocolo, Hinata. —Hashirama conocía a Kakashi. Era un maestro de renombre y en algún momento se pensó en que recibiera el puesto de director del instituto hermano del Murasaki, el Instituto Mitsumasa Kido para varones, pero el mismo Kakashi lo rechazó, dándole el puesto a Uchiha Madara. Hashirama realmente tenía la certeza de que todo aquél embrollo del cuerpo de Kakashi era un total mal entendido.

—Sí, está bien. —dijo la chica, levantándose de la silla. Estaba segura de que todo era un error.

En ese momento Hashirama y ella partieron hacia el anfiteatro de la ciudad. El chofer les abrió la puerta de la camioneta y ambos bajaron. Fueron recibidos por el encargado que se presentó a sí mismo como Morino Ibiki, quien los condujo hasta un cuarto frío lleno de planchas con cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Hinata caminó observándolo todo, nunca había estado en uno de esos lugares. Era tan silencioso y frío que daba miedo hacer cualquier ruido.

—El bote de basura está en la esquina por si quieren vomitar. —indicó el hombre alto y de gabardina negra —. No quiero que manchen mi piso con sus estómagos débiles.

—Relájese, Morino-san. Estamos seguros de que no reconoceremos el cuerpo que nos indican. —dijo Hashirama, todavía con una esperanza latente en su corazón.

Hinata quiso vomitar en ese momento, pero por respeto se aguantó, intentando pensar en otra cosa hasta que llegó al cuerpo indicado que tenía qué reconocer.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Ibiki. Hinata solo asintió, nerviosa. Para Ibiki todo era rutinario, así que levantó la sábana como si nada hasta el cuello del occiso.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y la boca, sumamente sorprendida, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Realmente ahí estaba el rostro de Hatake Kakashi, solo que pálido y… muerto.

—Si quieres vomitar, el baño está por allá, o el bote está en la esquina, es más cercano. Recuerda no manchar mi piso. —Señaló Ibiki con una severidad de la que él no se daba cuenta.

Hinata al escuchar la indicación se desmayó completamente, apenas siendo alcanzada por los brazos fuertes del director para que no cayera al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**staba sentada en una silla al lado de Hanabi, quien se mostraba fría ante los demás presentes. Había amigos de Kakashi, bastantes a decir verdad. Hinata no los conocía a todos pero cada uno de ellos le dieron el pésame argumentando básicamente lo mismo "_Kakashi hablaba mucho de ti, te amaba_".

Aquella semana había estado prácticamente con temperaturas templadas y cielos infestados de nubes grises. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer una tormenta eléctrica. Para el miércoles la ciudad se llenó de anuncios y advertencias de fuertes lluvias y vientos, por lo que se instaba a la comunidad a quedarse en casa y solo salir si era realmente necesario. Algunas áreas de la ciudad se habían inundado y varias escuelas suspendieron las clases.

Hinata no se había presentado a clases. Hanabi de todas formas iba, teniendo que contratar a un chofer personal para que la llevase y la trajera.

El lunes se la pasó intentando recomponerse y llorando al mismo tiempo, el martes se levantó temprano con un rostro afilado y firme, apenas se amarró el cabello en una coleta y pidió un chofer que la llevara a donde fuera, ese día organizó todo el funeral de Kakashi, determinó la capilla donde se velaría su cuerpo y los arreglos, lo que se daría de aperitivo para los allegados, el féretro más adecuado para Kakashi, la ropa que llevaría el muerto y los arreglos faciales que quería, telefoneó personalmente a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban en la agenda de su novio contándoles la situación de manera diplomática, después organizó el cementerio donde quería que lo sepultaran y la ubicación de su tumba. Luego de que se acabó el sepulcro inspeccionó y ordenó como deseaba que cubrieran la tumba y la cruz que quería, la cual estaba hecha de un metal con incrustaciones de plata datando la fecha de nacimiento y deceso, así mismo como una costumbre antigua del extranjero, ordenó poner una campana con una cuerda de cuero sintético que se amarraba en el dedo índice del cadáver. Hinata no creía en eso, pero tampoco le negaría la oportunidad al muerto. Mandó acomodar todos los arreglos florales que le llevaron a manera de que todos se lucieran. Se colocó un pasto verde de inmediato y algunas flores blancas para cubrir el pedazo de tierra húmeda.

Ese martes llegó cansada, le dolían hasta las uñas. Pacientemente tomó un somnífero y se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente en que decidió no asistir a clase. Hanabi le prometió que le explicaría al director, que descansara todo lo que quisiera. El miércoles lloró todo el día y no se levantó de la cama. En ese día Hiashi y Neji llegaron de Inglaterra para estar con ella pero Hinata no les abrió la puerta de su habitación sino hasta el jueves.

Lo que salió de la habitación fue una demacrada muerta viviente. Hinata había perdido peso durante esos cuatro días, su piel estaba pálida y unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus ojos góticamente. Sus orbes se mostraban por la mitad, dando una mirada cansada y llena de fastidio. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Parecía una persona completamente diferente. Neji en seguida la abrazó fuerte, pero Hinata no respondió de ninguna manera ante aquella muestra de afecto.

Estuvieron todo el fin de semana en el departamento de las hermanas hasta que el lunes por la mañana Hiashi dictaminó el estado de salud de su hija, lo encontró deplorable y su decisión de internarla en un centro de cuidados especiales fue irrevocable aun ante los gritos fúricos de Hanabi.

—¡Hinata no está loca, papá! ¡Naturalmente está mal, pero va solucionarse! ¡No puedes llevártela!

—Tienes razón, Hanabi. Hinata no está loca, pero necesita cuidados que nadie de nosotros puede darle. Tú tienes escuela, Neji y yo nuestros trabajos.

—Yo puedo dejar la escuela un tiempo. —Ofreció rápidamente.

—De ninguna manera. Se hará como yo diga. —Hiashi acarició la cabeza de su hija mayor con algo de ternura, pero Hinata no se inmutó, solo veía hacia el frente con sus ojos muertos. De pronto recibió una llamada a su celular y fue a contestar, dejando a las hermanas solas.

—Hey, sal de ahí. —Le palmeó suavemente la cabeza —. No puedes dejarme sola aquí, no dejes que papá te lleve.

—Murió en la noche pasada. —dijo Hinata más para sí misma, mirando la nada —. Pero yo lo vi en la mañana de ese día.

—Otra vez con eso. —Hanabi rodó los ojos con fastidio —. Hinata, solo fue un sueño. Kakashi murió la noche del domingo. El lunes tú estabas sola en la casa.

Por un segundo, Hinata miró a su hermana realmente, como si de verdad Hinata estuviera ahí.

—Te lo juro por mi vida, Hanabi. —Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos nuevamente, parpadeó un par de veces y luego volvió a irse del mundo, a desconectarse, a ser una muñeca olvidada. Volvió a encerrarse en sí misma sin escuchar o ver nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Parte II. El arte de la cama.**

* * *

**Y**a era tarde. Hinata llegó en el auto de Kakashi, había tenido que quedarse hasta noche en la biblioteca del instituto junto con unas compañeras para terminar un trabajo. Kakashi le había dejado su auto para que se regresara mientras que él se fue con otros compañeros de trabajo para ir a beber un rato en su bar favorito.

Era viernes. La noche estaba nublada haciendo desaparecer la luna.

Hinata bajó del auto con su mochila a la espalda y algunos libros contra su regazo y su bolsa de mano, con los brazos bastante ocupados. Y aun así tenía que abrir la puerta. Entró rápido a casa antes de que empezara a llover y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba en total oscuridad.

—¿Kakashi? —Llamó insegura, pues según ella su novio ya debía encontrarse en casa.

Estaba cansada. Eran casi las once de la noche y todavía tenía que preparar la cena y averiguar dónde rayos estaba Kakashi y Hanabi. Con fastidio dejó todas sus cosas sobre la cama. Se quitó los tenis y las calcetas, sintiendo la libertad hecha en sus pies. Se hincó para buscar sus pantuflas bajo la cama y de repente vio una cara oscura que la asechaban.

—¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! —gritó aterrada ante las manos que la estiraban bajo la cama con violencia, arrastrándola por el suelo y después de un mini infarto se escuchaba una risotada burlona. — ¡Kakashi, odio tus bromas! —Lloriqueó viendo cómo su novio salía debajo de la cama con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, bebé, ¡de verdad lo siento! —Trataba de no reírse pero le era imposible.

—¡No parece! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabes que lo odio! —Sentada en el suelo lo miraba con miedo y enojo.

—Ya en serio —dejó de reír, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndola de los brazos —, perdón. Siempre te hago bromas, deberías estar acostumbrada.

—Pues discúlpame por no ser una película de terror andando. —musitó enojada mientras recibía varios besos de Kakashi sobre la frente.

—Ya tengo la cena. Hoy vamos a estar solitos. Hanabi se fue con su prima, se quedará a dormir en su casa.

—No me gusta que se quede en otra casa. —Agregó preocupada.

—Déjala, es una adolescente. Dale la libertad que tu padre no te dio a su edad. Además, mira ven —La estiró suavemente por el brazo, llevándola a la cocina —, tengo chocolate caliente, café de vainilla, panecillos de canela, rollos glaseados, palomitas. Escuché que habría tormenta eléctrica y preparé todo para una noche de películas con mi chica.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz le caló en los ojos, teniendo que fruncir el ceño para aclimatarse, pero no se trataba del sol sino de la luz artificial de la habitación. Se había quedado dormida con el foco encendido. Sus ojos giraron por inercia al reloj digital de números rojos, eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Solo fue un recuerdo. —Se dijo a sí misma.

Tenía que ir al baño. Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo pero antes de tocar el piso se detuvo y volvió los pies a la cama. Observó el suelo. No había nada diferente en él, solo era ese azulejo brilloso y limpio de siempre. Además, la luz estaba encendida.

—Vamos, Hinata, no seas ridícula. —Regañándose se levantó con fastidio y fue para el baño. Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación apagó la luz y caminó a oscuras, pocos pasos antes de llegar a la cama volvió a detenerse, mirando debajo de la cama. Había una oscuridad de la que nunca se había dado cuenta. Apretó las manos para darse valor y corrió el resto del camino, casi saltando a la cama.

Desde esa noche volvió a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, a creer que había algo extraño debajo de la cama, esperando a que ella se descuidara para salir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**os trazos que al principio fueron bosquejos descuidados ahora se estaban puliendo con pinceladas delicadas dando formas, colocando sombras, tiñendo las mejillas de un rosado suave, depositando un color entre blanco y lila desgastado en los ojos, el brillo en su cabello color berenjena. La joven sentada en mitad de la habitación lucía tranquila y casi no se movía. Era la musa perfecta.

—Listo, preciosa. ¿Quieres verlo?

Hinata sonrió entusiasmada y se levantó para ver el nuevo retrato de Sai. En su obra aparecía ella misma, solo que en vez de la pared gris había un campo de girasoles amarillos.

—Es hermoso, Sai. —Lo abrazó de lado mientras admiraba la pintura.

Había mejorado notablemente. Pasó un mes en rehabilitación, en la clínica inglesa de "Hearts & seven" del doctor Kakuzu. El tratamiento duraba dos meses, pero Hinata salió antes por buen comportamiento y salud mental mejorada. Lo bueno que no tuvo que enfrentar las preguntas de sus compañeros porque perdió completamente el semestre y prefirió iniciarlo de nueva cuenta, con nuevos compañeros. Y Sai era uno de ellos.

—Mira la hora, estás tarde para regresar a tu casa. —Sai observó su reloj en su muñeca y apresurado comenzó a guardar sus pinturas y pinceles.

—Está bien, no hay prisa. —Detuvo sus brazos con una sonrisa, colocándose frente a él —. Hace demasiado frío como para conducir hasta allá. ¿Nos podemos quedar en tu estudio?

—Es de noche, Hinata, ¿tu hermana estaría bien?

—Casi siempre se queda en los dormitorios del instituto. Dice que la casa no le gusta, le llamaré. —Se separó para buscar su bolsa y sacar su celular.

—¿Y por qué no le gusta la casa? —inquirió extrañado del tema, acomodando todas sus herramientas.

—Tiene pesadillas y esas cosas de adolescentes, es porque ve demasiadas películas de terror con sus amigas. ¿Hola? ¿Hanabi? Oye, ¿Dónde te vas a quedar a dormir?... Mnn… eso pensé, está bien, cuídate mucho. —Apartó un poco el teléfono para avisarle a Sai con un asentimiento de cabeza —. No te preocupes, me quedaré un rato con Sai. No, tranquila, te juro que estoy bien. Sí, Hanabi, está bien. —Colgó la llamada —. Oye, ¿compramos comida tai para cenar?

—Seguro. —respondió enarcando una ceja, admirando el raro comportamiento de su novia. Varias veces incluso le había pedido quedarse a dormir en su casa y siempre que le preguntaba el motivo era porque quería pasar tiempo con él o porque no quería quedarse a dormir sola en su casa a falta de Hanabi.

Al día siguiente le tocaba horario diurno por lo que Hinata se levantó muy temprano para dejar el desayuno preparado y después desaparecer del departamento de Sai. Afuera había nieve en las aceras y los árboles. Hinata cubrió parte de su rostro con la bufanda roja. Iba bastante bien abrigada con una chaqueta de color verde militar pachoncita y unas botas para andar en nieve.

—Así que te quedaste en el departamento de tu novio otra vez. —La voz de su hermana la asustó haciéndole toser el jugo del desayuno. No tenía ganas de hacerse de comer luego de preparar tantas cosas para Sai así que optó por llegar al comedor del instituto que casi nadie usaba por considerarse que allí solo comían los becados sin dinero, pero a Hinata le agradaba la comida de ahí por lo que varias veces asistía. Saludaba a las cocineras con amabilidad y saludaba a quienes encontrara comiendo en las mesas. Esa mañana había tomado hotcakes con mucha miel, panqueques con zarzas, un huevo estrellado con queso y tocino y jugo de naranja.

—No iba a quedarme sola en la casa, ¿o sí? —argumentó, comiéndose el huevo casi entero.

—Hinata, te digo que debemos hacer algo. La casa tiene un aura extraña desde…

—Hanabi, por favor no te inventes esas cosas. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces por qué te quedas a dormir con Sai?

—Porque no quiero estar sola.

—Porque Kakashi está ahí, admítelo. —Le susurró en el oído y luego se fue antes de que su hermana mayor empezara a enfadarse y negar lo obvio.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. No creía en fantasmas y nunca lo haría.

Porque los muertos siempre se quedaban tres metros bajo tierra y sus almas viajaban al cielo.

Y así sería siempre.

Se lo demostraría. Aquella noche Hanabi dijo que nuevamente se quedaría a dormir en el instituto y de hecho invitó a su hermana para que se quedara en su habitación, pero Hinata le dijo que no, que se quedaría en casa. No era tan valiente así que llegó temprano de las clases, cuando aún era de día. Dejó su mochila y bolsa en la sala y apresurada se metió a bañar. Cenó algo ligero y rápido de hacer como un sándwich integral, luego se secó el cabello para hacer tiempo y que la cena se le bajara un poco. Después se echó a dormir antes de que oscureciera.

El sol poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer entre tonos naranjas y rojizos. En días anteriores había comprado una lucecita de noche, pero se sintió demasiado infantil para usarla así que nunca la sacó del empaque y la guardó en el cajón del buró. Se puso a mirar su celular para entretenerse, vagó un poco por Instagram y twitter, revisando tutoriales de maquillaje o videos de asmr que lograban tranquilizarla y hacerle dormir, hasta que sin darse cuenta la luz se había escapado, dejando entrar la oscuridad.

De pronto eran las dos de la madrugada y Hinata seguía sin poder dormir, con el edredón cubriéndole la cara. Estaba harta, no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía ganas de ir al baño y encima hambre. No muy segura de ello, le mandó un mensaje a su novio Sai preguntándole si estaba despierto.

"Sí, estoy terminando mi proyecto de ciencias, ya sabes que no se me da mucho".

"¿Quieres que te ayude? Ven a mi casa o voy a la tuya".

"Empiezo a sospechar que tu casa no te gusta en lo absoluto. ¿Todo bien?".

"Sí, solo que no me gusta estar sola. ¿Vienes o voy?".

"Yo voy, obvio. Espérame ahí".

"Con cuidado".

"Sí".

Cuando Sai apareció en su casa sintió que ya todo estaría bien. Todavía no terminaba de entrar el muchacho cuando Hinata lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —sonrió.

—Nada, solo te extrañé.

—Pero si me viste en la mañana. Por cierto, gracias por el desayuno.

—Pasa ya. Vamos a terminar tu proyecto.

—Yo lo termino, tú duérmete.

—Te ayudo. —Insistió.

Ya casi terminaban el proyecto como a las tres y media de la madrugada. Era la primera vez que Sai se quedaría a dormir en la casa. Con algo de duda, Hinata lo dirigió a su cuarto y lo dejó dormir en boxers porque el muy tonto (o el muy listo) no había traído ropa de dormir.

—¿Por qué no te gusta esta casa? —Le preguntó Sai por detrás de la oreja. La tenía abrazada por detrás, con absolutamente nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ya habían dormido así en el departamento de Sai, pero nunca en la casa de Hinata, nunca en la cama que alguna vez compartió con Kakashi hace medio año.

—No lo sé. Tiene mucha soledad. Demasiado grande para mi sola.

—Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no? —La apretó más contra sí mismo y Hinata sonrió.

Aquel cariño se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon por igual un extraño crujido que provenía de debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sai —. ¿Tienes un gato?

—No. Seguro fue… el aire. Hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy duro, corazón.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches. —Le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y no habló más. Cerró los ojos y al instante se quedó dormido. Pero Hinata no. Volteó a ver el reloj de encima del mueble varias veces sin poder conciliar el sueño. La última vez que observó los números rojos digitales eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Notablemente no fue a clases por la mañana ni por la tarde. Se la pasaría dormida todo el día para recuperar energías. En cambio, Sai se levantó temprano para irse a su respectivo instituto.

Hinata no lo vio cuando él se levantó, pero fue testigo del delicioso desayuno que le había dejado y además una linda nota con un mensaje. Estaba desayunando lo que su novio le había preparado y se llevó todo para la sala. Le gustaba comer mientras veía televisión, así no se sentía tan sola. Puso las noticias.

"… el cuerpo del joven está siendo levantado por el peritaje para llevarlo al forense y tomar los exámenes pertinentes. Testigos dicen que él mismo se atravesó por la carretera con un paso tranquilo. Se cree que probablemente el joven de nombre Yukihara Sai era ciego…".

Las imágenes mostraban el cuerpo borroso por respeto al finado, pero alrededor había cosas tiradas, pinceles, pinturas, marcos, hojas y la bella maqueta de ciencias que Hinata le había ayudado a hacer en la madrugada, a tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Sus dedos perdieron fuerza, dejando caer el vaso de vidrio que contenía el jugo de naranja exprimido, quebrándose en cientos de cristales contra el piso. Entreabrió los labios como queriendo decir algo y al final no salía nada, cubrió sus labios con sus manos y no soportó que el llanto se apoderara de ella.

Era Sai.

Era su lindo y amable novio Sai. Muerto.

"_Hola, Hinata. Te veías preciosa durmiendo y no te quise despertar. Te dejo este desayuno, no soy muy bueno y lo sabes, espero que te guste. Había un ruido debajo de tu cama y revisé varias veces en la noche, cuando salga de clases llamaré al exterminador, seguro que tienes bichos o ratas en tu casa._

_Te quiero,_

_Sai_".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Parte III. Fauces.**

* * *

**H**inata observó cómo el señor del Uber subía todas las maletas de Hanabi al porta equipaje, todavía teniendo que subir unas cuantas al asiento trasero porque ya no cabían más cosas.

—No puedo creer que te vayas. —le dijo con pesar.

—No puedo creer que te quedes después de todo lo que ha pasado. Hinata, esta casa está mal. Algo tiene. Está enferma. Se siente realmente mal.

—Está bien, Hanabi. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo está. —dijo severa —. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes dormir, tus ojeras están apoderándose de tu rostro. No es normal que las cosas cambien de lugar o que se muevan o se quiebren. No es normal que se escuchen esos malditos ruidos de tu cuarto. ¿Cómo rayos puedes quedarte ahí en la noche? Hinata, no es normal esto —la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente —, he soportado muchas noches aquí por ti, pero ya se salió de control. Si en una semana no le dices a papá de esto lo haré yo.

—Estaré bien. Es nuestra casa. —Intentó sonreír de medio lado, pero era una sonrisa cansada y sin esperanzas.

—Ya no es nuestra. —Negó, soltándola. Subió al auto y se fue.

Observó al auto hasta que se perdió a lo lejos cuando dobló en una esquina. Volteó hacia la casa, contemplándola con una mirada cansada. Tenía mucho sueño.

—Bueno, creo que ahora solo seremos tú y yo.

El sonido de un claxon la asustó demasiado casi haciéndola brincar. Era un auto azul rey de medio uso. El vidrio del copiloto bajó automáticamente, dejando ver a un joven muy guapo y sonriente.

—¡Vamos por unas hamburguesas con doble carne! ¡Estás famélica, niña!

Hinata sonrió. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y Inuzuka Kiba ya estaba pensando en carne. Su amigo apareció como un ángel caído del cielo. Cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y subió al auto. Aparcaron en el estacionamiento de un Whataburguer para comer dentro del auto, con la calefacción puesta. Y a pesar del frío, una hamburguesa no sabía bien sin un refresco de cola bien frío, así que compraron.

—Entonces Hanabi se fue de tu casa y ahora vivirá en el instituto. Eso te deja la casa para ti sola. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

—Vamos, Kiba, ya hablamos de eso.

—No estoy intentando nada —Se rio —, pero con todo respeto, extraño nuestras noches de películas antes de que tuvieras al maniático de tu ex novio. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que le caía? Ni siquiera me dejaba verte.

—Sí dejaba que me vieras.

—Sí, siempre y cuando él estuviera presente. Solo te quería para él. La verdad, qué bueno que se murió.

—¡Kiba! —respondió escandalizada por el cruel comentario de su amigo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de que le daba igual.

—¿Todavía vives con tu madre? —Le picó las costillas con su comentario. Kiba frunció el ceño rápidamente y le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, casi dejándola a la mitad.

—Ya sabes que sí. Esa mujer está loca. Nos tiene cautivos a Hana y a mí.

—¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? —Le ofreció sin mirarlo, fingiendo interés en el espectacular que anunciaba las hamburguesas de McDonalds que tanto le desagradaban, sobre todo por ese atípico payaso que siempre le pareció un depravado.

Kiba se rio.

—¿Estás de broma, Hinata?

—Lo digo en serio. No me gusta vivir sola. Podríamos dividir los gastos si así te parece más justo. Y ya no tendrías que vivir con tu madre. Además te puedes traer a tu perro.

—Está de pensarse. Hanabi dice que hay fantasmas.

—Hanabi es una adolescente. —Puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada del mismo tema.

Kiba la observó de reojo y luego devolvió su mirada al frente.

—Está bien.

Kiba representó un puerto seguro desde que se mudó a la casa junto con su perro Akamaru. Para comenzar hicieron algunos cambios. Clausuraron la habitación de Hinata, dejándola intacta, colgando algunos crucifijos y colocando sal en la ventana y la puerta. Kiba era un creyente de lo peor, pero con tal de que se quedara Hinata accedió a sus peticiones. En cambio, Hinata durmió en el antiguo cuarto de Hanabi mientras que Kiba se instaló en la sala de la casa. No le importaba mucho pues él podía dormir incluso en el piso, pues el sueño nunca fue problema para él. Además, mientras dejara que Akamaru durmiera bajo techo él se daba por bien servido.

El hábil chico reparó el boiler, ajustó las llaves para que no gotearan, le cambió el aceite y el filtro de aire al auto y lo lavó, aspirándolo por dentro, aspiró también los sillones, arregló el lavabo del baño, reconectó los cables de las televisiones, pintó el cuarto de Hanabi con ayuda de Hinata, compró plantas verdes para el interior de la casa, en fin, prácticamente reparó toda la casa que ya estaba tan descuidada y con tanta falta de una mano varonil. Aquellos cambios pusieron a la Hyuga super contenta y de mejor humor.

Hinata empezó a dormir bien otra vez, sin pesadillas ni recuerdos, y Kiba comenzó a llenarle los días de rutinas. Para empezar, la inscribió al gimnasio al que él iba y se levantaban temprano para asistir, desde las seis de la madrugada. Regresaban a las siete para darse una ducha rápida, darle de comer al perro e irse a sus respectivos institutos. Después Kiba pasaba por ella e iban a comer a algún lado. Si había dinero podían costearse comida rica de restaurantes, pero cuando no había mejor compraban comida rápida e iban a algún parque para que Akamaru corriera. Hacían tarea en la biblioteca municipal. Regresaban algo entrada la tarde a casa, atendían nuevamente a Akamaru. Se ponían a ver películas o alguna serie de misterio sobrenatural hasta que les diera hambre, hacían de cenar y dormían. Y fue entre esas noches haciendo la cena que una cosa llevó a la otra.

Hinata estaba desnuda debajo de las sábanas. Estaba cerrando los ojos para dormir. Sus parpadeos se volvieron lentos y pesados, y alcanzó a ver un par de lucecillas rojas justo en la orilla de la cama pero antes de que la criatura apareciera con más nitidez, se quedó profundamente dormida debido al cansancio. De pronto, los gritos de Kiba la despertaron de golpe. Solo lo vio levantarse con rapidez rumbo al baño.

—Algo me mordió. —decía prendiendo el foco del baño, tenía sangre en el brazo. Había ahí realmente una mordida. Hinata lo observó lavarse con agua. Pronto se escucharon los ladridos de Akamaru quien acudió a ver el estado de su dueño y se mantuvo al pendiente.

—¿Fue Akamaru?

—No. —respondió molesto, aunque no era con ella sino con algo más, pero Hinata mejor se apartó, dándole su espacio. Kiba se lavó muy bien y Hinata le hizo un vendaje. Se notaba a leguas que era una mordida humana —. No estábamos en el cuarto de Kakashi. —decía Kiba mientras Hinata fungía de enfermera.

—No. —En realidad no sabía qué decir. No quería que Kiba se fuera.

Aquél incidente se olvidó rápido. Por la mañana se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que ducharse juntos para no perder ni un minuto. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de cariñitos porque realmente estaban tarde. La mañana se fue en un desayuno rápido en una cafetería donde pidieron café, donas y dos hamburguesas de huevo para llevar. Las clases pasaron una tras otra de manera rápida. Estaban en literatura cuando Hinata se sintió aburrida y decidió textear.

"Kiba, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿estás bien?".

Inuzuka Kiba estaba en el hospital cuando recibió ese mensaje. Vio su teléfono y luego lo dejó en un lado. En realidad no había ido a su universidad, se había pasado directo a urgencias donde le hicieron estudios porque la mordida le ardía como infierno. Decían que la herida estaba severamente infectada y que había qué internarlo. Estaban haciéndole varios estudios.

"Sí, tranquila, todo bien". Contestó. No quería preocuparla, pero hasta él sabía quién lo había _mordido_.

El doctor encargado le ofreció una solución drástica. Amputar el brazo. Tenía una infección que no se iba a poder curar. Kiba se miró la herida con tristeza. No quería perder ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No tan joven. ¿Qué pasaría con sus clases de artes marciales o el gimnasio?

Fue ingresado a quirófano con urgencia. Las enormes lámparas le lanzaron una luz blanca sumamente cegadora. En ese momento no volvió a saber nada de él nunca más. La infección reptó por todo su cuerpo, provocándole daño en todos sus órganos hasta matarlo. Murió antes de su operación sin alguna esperanza de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Parte IV. Plegaria y un dibujo.**

* * *

**H**abía pasado un año desde la muerte de Kakashi. Seis meses desde la muerte de Sai. Algunos días del fallecimiento de Kiba. Aquel día estaba nublado y Hinata no fue a clases. Los bancos de nubes en el cielo estaban pintados de gris e imaginó que estaba en el estudio de Sai sentada en la silla del centro sin moverse, apenas respirando, ansiosa de poder ver el resultado de la pintura que ella protagonizaba, no sabía dónde la colocaría Sai, si en un campo de bellas flores o sentada en una roca del bosque antiguo con un dragón de acompañante.

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Eran gotas gordas por el sonido pesado que hacían, así que pronto llovería. Sus ojos voltearon hacia su izquierda, donde normalmente estaría Akamaru. El perro se había puesto muy mal por la muerte de Kiba, y la madre de éste reclamó al can, llevándoselo para su casa. Inuzuka Tsume no podía verla ni en pintura. No la culpaba. Incluso la misma Hinata se culpaba, aunque no sabía cómo es que tenía la culpa, pero la tenía. Claro que sí. Ella le pidió quedarse y a cambio Kiba se fue para siempre.

El cementerio era un lugar tranquilo al que podía asistir cuando quería pensar. Justo en aquel día estaba parada frente a la tumba de Kakashi. Le había llevado flores bonitas, colocándolas sobre la cripta donde con kanjis se remarcaba el apellido Hatake.

Él estaba ahí, a tres metros bajo tierra. Estaba ahí nada más. No estaba en casa, no estaba debajo de la cama, estaba guardado en su ataúd. De pronto se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el leve tintineo de una campanita. Levantó la vista, asustada por ser interrumpida de sus cavilaciones internas, observó que la campanilla que había mandado poner en la tumba de Kakashi se estaba moviendo lentamente, haciendo ese leve sonido. Volteó a todos lados para observar los árboles, éstos estaban quietos pero al empezar a verlos comenzaron a moverse por un viento repentino que había llegado. Entonces, comenzó a llover con fuerza.

Dejó que la lluvia la empapara sin importarle nada.

—Tengo que irme de nuestra casa. —exclamó en voz llorosa —. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansada, hace mucho tiempo que no duermo bien. Hanabi se fue. Todos se han ido de alguna manera. No sé si fuiste tú o… —Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, ya no importaba nada, un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente el cementerio y a ella —, solo sé que necesito otra oportunidad para mí. Volví a perder el semestre. Papá está enojado. De verdad, te lo pido, necesito que me dejes sola. Si lo cumples, yo te prometo que no estaré con nadie. Te lo juro.

De repente, un trueno inesperado y ruidoso la hizo saltar, asustarse. Era como si el cielo se estuviese embraveciendo. La lluvia era ya tan fuerte que le empezaba a lastimar el rostro. Regresó sobre sus pasos sin ver bien por donde iba. Se cayó un par de veces sobre el fango pero continuó avanzando. No se dio cuenta, pero cuando un relámpago volvió a iluminar, había una sombra alta detrás de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**lamaron a la puerta. Hinata abrió y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Shikamaru. Ahora vivo frente a tu casa. —Señaló con un dedo con una actitud totalmente antipática, como si no estuviera de buen humor —. Me estoy mudando y me di cuenta de que no traje tijeras o algo con filo para abrir mis cajas. —Se le quedó viendo a Hinata y ella pareció procesar con lentitud aquel mensaje.

—Oh, ¡claro! Pasa. Te buscaré unas tijeras. —Le dio el pase y fue rumbo a la cocina —. Por cierto, yo soy Hinata. —dijo desde lejos. Regresó rápido, notando que el muchacho alto seguía afuera, sin poner un pie en la casa —. No entraste. —Observó. Shikamaru parecía más concentrado en mirar todas las cajas de cartón que había en la sala y un cuadro grande donde estaba retratado un hombre de cabello plateado. Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que miraba y volteó al cuadro, luego otra vez hacia su vecino. —Es mi novio… era, quiero decir.

—Su cara está... rayada. —Señaló.

Hinata volteó a verlo. Se quedó mirando el cuadro por unos segundos.

—Veo que también estás mudándote. —Agregó Shikamaru —. Al menos no soy el único.

—En realidad _yo me estoy yendo de aquí_.

—Y yo llegando. — Volvió su vista hacia Hinata y tomó las tijeras —. Gracias, las devolveré en cuanto las desocupe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T**odo estaba listo y a la vez no.

Había guardado la vajilla envuelta en periódico y ahora ésta de alguna extraña forma se había salido de la caja que estaba perfectamente vertical. Hinata volvió a guardarla sin pensar mucho y al terminar fue a su cuarto para sacar algo de ropa, y cuando estuvo de vuelta en la sala observó que la vajilla estaba en su lugar, pero la caja donde había puesto los libros estaba volteada, con su contenido regado por el suelo. Hinata acomodó aquello de nuevo y fue por algunas cosas más, pero a su regreso las 9 cajas de cartón que tenía en la sala estaban volteadas con las cosas tiradas.

Quiso llorar, pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada. Volvió a guardar todo otra vez en sus respectivas cajas y cerró todo con bastante cinta para que las cosas no volvieran a salirse de su lugar. Cuando concluyó con su labor se sobresaltó hasta caer de bruces cuando escuchó un gran estruendo ruidoso en el baño. Se quedó pasmada por unos segundos y luego corrió para ver de qué se trataba. El espejo del baño estaba completamente roto en el suelo, los pedazos de vidrio estaban regados por todo el pequeño cuarto como si literalmente el espejo hubiese explotado.

Se abrazó a sí misma, no entraría a recoger eso porque solo la retrasaría.

—No vas a detenerme ahora… ¡tenemos un trato! —Tenía miedo, por primera vez aceptaba que estar en esa casa le provocaba un miedo que le hacía temblar los labios y las manos, y le hacía sentir tanto frío.

No se podía quedar un día más. De pronto se escuchó un golpe sordo en la habitación antigua que compartió con Kakashi. No sacaría más cosas de ahí, solo cerró la puerta. Sintiéndose lo suficientemente paranoica como para ir a la cocina por una silla y atrancar la puerta desde afuera, pero cuando llegó al cuarto, la puerta estaba completamente abierta, como si nunca la hubiera cerrado. Sin quererlo, sus ojos voltearon bajo la cama. Había oscuridad ahí, pero no era normal. Era como la guarida de un ente que ella ya no conocía.

Pudo ver con perfección cómo la cama se movió ligeramente. Se talló los ojos. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, pero al verla de nuevo observó que la base de la cama se movía un centímetro hacia ella y crujía, algo ahí abajo crujía. Se quedó inmóvil. Cuando la cama avanzó dos centímetros más cerca, inmediatamente se mordió la lengua para salir de ese estado de parálisis. Dio media vuelta casi tropezando, volvería por las cajas después. Pasó la sala corriendo y en el vuelo tomó su bolso, abrió la puerta y…

La perilla no cedió. Estaba atascada. Hinata forcejeó desesperada, con las manos temblando. A lo lejos se escuchaba el chirrido de las patas de la cama arrastrándose por el suelo.

—No, no, no, no —decía con rapidez, con los ojos al borde del llanto y cayó al suelo sin fuerza alguna en las piernas, buscó dentro de su bolso, pero no hallaba nada útil, lo vació entonces y por fin encontró el teléfono, llamando rápidamente a su hermana, el timbre solo la desesperó más, Hanabi no contestaba —, por favor, Hanabi, por favor, ¡contesta! —Al ver que su hermana nada más no respondía, decidió marcar a los contactos que fueran, lo que su dedo alcanzara a elegir. El chirrido continuaba acercándose, los pasillos eran anchos y de repente observó en la esquina, esperando temerosa, con el corazón casi muerto. Pero lo que ahí vio no fue la cama sino… una mano. Una mano arrastrándose por el suelo. Una mano negra, del color de los ojos de Kakashi.

Su rostro fue invadido por lágrimas. Y en ese instante lo supo.

Sabía que estaba perdida. Que todo cuanto pudiera hacer sería en vano.

Había un precio qué pagar. Por Sai, por Kiba. Los metió en esto, en esa cosa que ni ella entendía.

—Vas a matarme. —Ni siquiera era pregunta. Seguía temblando, pero dejó de llorar.

Una segunda mano apareció arrastrándose, unos brazos hasta que finalmente aquél ente mostró su cabeza y su torso. Era un ser oscuro, manchado de sangre, tenía el cabello erizado e incluso alejado Hinata sabía que era de color plata.

—N… t… va… s… —Aquella criatura de movimientos débiles habló con una voz severamente lastimada, con susurros gorgoteantes y rasposos, sumamente rasposos. _No te vayas_, quería decir, pero algo en su boca no funcionaba bien, lo hacía hablar como si tuviera ácido en la garganta, o lejía.

—Nunca me dejaste en paz —dijo Hinata con una luz extraña en los ojos, como de un fuego azul —, ni en vida ni muerto. Siempre a mi lado, Kakashi.

Y recordó cada vez que él se enojaba cuando sus amigos iban a visitarla. Al principio era tierno pensar que se ponía celoso, pero muy dentro de ella, en lo más oscuro de su ser, sabía lo mucho que odiaba esa actitud. Hinata la novia feliz, Hinata la novia perfecta.

—Tú fuiste, lo de Sai y Kiba. —Contra todo pronóstico, su voz salió tranquila, como resignada. Se puso de pie y observó a la criatura que se arrastraba con lo que parecía unos pies paralíticos —. Tú los mataste. Ellos eran mis amigos.

La criatura reptó con más ahínco y gruñó al escuchar los nombres de esos tipos.

—Terminemos con esto. —Comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de la única salida que había en la casa. Sus tacones resonaron en el lugar cerrado y solitario, donde hacía años que dejó de ser un lugar feliz —. Terminemos con esto, terminemos con esto. —Se repitió hasta llegar a su destino.

Llegó unos pasos hacia el ente, se acostó en el suelo perfectamente derecha y cerró los ojos

—Por favor, perdona todos mis pecados y bendice a todos los que amo…

Sentía unas manos de fuego subir por sus pantorrillas.

—No dejes que mi alma se vaya al infierno, estoy arrepentida por todas y cada una de las cosas malas que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida…

Las manos subieron por sus piernas, tocándola, Hinata apretó los ojos con fuerza y no los abrió.

—Por favor que sea rápido y que no me duela…

De pronto ya no sintió nada. Esperó un momento, unos minutos tortuosos pero siguió sin pasar nada. Con indecisión entreabrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había oscuridad. Había una pared sobre ella. Estaba bajo la cama. Con terror comprobó que a su lado, justo a unos centímetros de su oído, había una respiración agitada que enviaba el vapor hacia ella. Olía a sangre y fuego. Kakashi murió la noche del domingo, alcanzó a salir del auto pero aun así la explosión lo alcanzó, el fuego, las llamas. No importaba el modo, quería seguir con ella a como diera lugar.

Rechazar cierta luz blanca que le ofrecían amablemente le pareció fácil.

Olor amargo y quemado.

—Amén. —Alcanzó a terminar la oración y tan solo después de ello, gritó largo y fuerte, porque Hyuga Hinata sabía que sería su último grito.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Brillo lunar, que entre nieblas se ve.  
Lo que se fue, mostrará.  
Las cargas pasadas, sólo ecos del ayer.  
¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y cuál será el fin?_

* * *

El flash cegó sus ojos blancos.

Estaban crispados de terror, mirando hacia el frente. ¿Pero qué es lo que veía el cadáver de la chica? Los policías no lo sabían, si murió debajo de la cama.

—¿Fumaba, bebía alcohol? ¿Drogas? —preguntaba el uniformado con una libreta en mano y una plumilla de tinta fina.

—Nada. Hinata fue muy sana siempre.

—Bien, puedes irte a casa.

—Si puedo ser de ayuda en cualquier otra cosa ya tiene mi teléfono. —ofreció amable y a la vez preocupado por la situación. Pegado en la pared pudo ver uno de los tantos dibujos que le regaló a Hinata, la había pintado en medio de un campo de girasoles, solo que el dibujo había sido profanado con una tiza negra, con rayaduras de furia en la figura de Hinata, haciendo hincapié en su cara.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó el otro chico.

—Todavía tengo algunas preguntas para ti. Cuéntame sobre el novio de la chica. ¿La trataba bien?

—Lo normal, supongo. —Se encogió de brazos —. Cuando él murió Hinata estaba rara.

—¿Cómo rara?

—Hablaba de cosas que nunca habían pasado. Como que se imaginaba cosas y las creía. Decía que había algo debajo de su cama. —Instintivamente se pasó la mano por el brazo.

—¿Y esa mordida? —observó el policía.

—Nada. Solo fue un perro. ¿Ya me puedo ir? Mi mamá está preocupada, me ha hablado como treinta veces.

—Sí, ve. Si necesito algo te llamaré.

—De acuerdo, jefe. —Echó una última mirada al cuerpo y cerró los ojos con desagrado. Jamás se le quitaría esa imagen de la cabeza. Ese cadáver contorsionado, con los dedos quebrados.

—Morino está llegando. —Le avisó una chica policía. Entonces, un hombre alto y de gabardina oscura cruzó el umbral con una cara seria.

—Procesa con el levantamiento del cuerpo. Necesito esa autopsia pero ya.

—Sí, jefe. —El Morino y su equipo; que ya se encontraba trabajando ahí, procedió a su trabajo.

Ibiki se puso en cuclillas, examinando el cadáver.

—¿Pero qué te pasó a ti? —La escudriñó con la mirada.

—¿Capitán Morino? —Sus trabajadores lo vieron con la interrogante de si ya podían proceder.

—Sí, llévenla a la morgue. Hay mucho qué descifrar. —Se levantó para después abandonar la habitación.

* * *

_Si un sueño no es real, ¿por qué no jugar?  
Como el viento trae  
Las hojas hasta ti  
Que otoño se llevó..._


End file.
